Half Breed
by vampirenav
Summary: When Dracula was killed by Van Helsing all those years ago the Order thought that they had gotten rid of the scourge and his demon seed once and for all, but they were wrong. Four of Dracula’s children remain in existence, and they want their Father back.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Dracula was killed by Van Helsing all those years ago the Order thought that they had gotten rid of the scourge and his demon seed once and for all, but things are never as they seem. Four of Dracula's children remain in existence, and they want to bring their father back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Castle Frankenstein 2008, Transylvania.**

The castle remained dark, as it had been for over two hundred years; its last living owner had died over two hundred years ago, now it belonged to three men and one woman, all siblings. They walked through the empty castle looking around at their new accommodations, all four were unnaturally pale, their eyes glowed in the darkness and they all sat down in a study of some sort. "Father has to be awakened," the woman said forcefully, "It is August, it will soon be All Hallows Eve and if he is not awakened we will have to wait a millennia before the planets align themselves properly, we must wake him before it is too late!" she had bright violet eyes and long dark black hair, she looked very much like her mother, Verona, Count Vladislaus Dragulia's (Dracula's) eldest bride, her name was Amiyah.

Her twin brother and the eldest out of all four of them, Falcon, spoke, "We know how to bring him back, all we need is a human, a girl, filled with both beauty and darkness, one who step inside this castle of her own free will, without suspicion, one who will be our father's new bride, one who is capable of giving him a child."

"You are not suggesting a half blood?" Amiyah asked.

"That I am dear sister; they are the only creatures both close enough to humans and vampires to give birth to vampiric children. But we have no way of binging one here without the use of our powers, the people of Romania are still too suspicious, as are those in Hungary and Prague. Our father's new bride will have to come from a far off land." He held the same brilliantly violet eyes as his sister, but had most of his father in him, his dark black hair was tied in a ponytail at the back, and he had two studs through his right eyebrow. He and his father looked so alike but so different at the same time.

"Amiyah is right," spoke the youngest of the four, Aleera's son, Luka, he had his father's icy blue eyes and perfectly shaped nose, his hair was a deep red like his mothers, and he held the same smirk as she did. "We cannot afford to lose anymore time, and father will not be pleased if he has to wait another millennia to be awoken."

"I know that Luka," Falcon said, "But how do we get one here without putting her under a spell? Not to mention the fact that a half-bloods will is far stronger than a humans, she will never fully fall under any spell, or trick that we would play on her."

The middle brother rose suddenly, of all the children he resembled his parents the most, his hair was a dirty blond and his eyes were a hypnotizing green, like his own mother's, Marishka, but everything else about him screamed of his father, his name truly described what he was, a dragon, Drachen spoke, "Leave it to me." His body contorted and he changed into his beastly form before flying out of one of the large bay windows.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews are an author's drug, fulfil my addiction!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well hello all my lovely readers it is your authoress speaking asking to please review, they really make my day. **

**And thank you Robert 1000 for your review, for being a reviewer you get a lovely cyber cookie.**

**Note to all readers if you would like a cyber cookie, please review…please.**

**[as you can see I'm pretty desperate to see how this chapter went, I did it without the help of my muse, who is currently off in Spain somewhere drinking the blood of innocent young girls, so yeah review**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sage!" a tall red headed guy ran up to Sage and grabbed her around the waist and looked down, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine Dan, just a little tired," Sage replied, she brushed her purple streaked hair out of her green eyes and opened her car.

"People who are just a little tired, don't generally collapse on the floor in the hall where everyone can see them." He deadpanned.

She shrugged, "Meh, so I'm a little bit more than a little tired."

"In any case, you're not driving yourself home in a state where you're likely to crash, gimme your keys." He held his hand out for the keys and she shook her head.

"No way in hell are you driving my baby, uh-uh, not gonna happen."

Dan rolled his eyes and looked at the three girls who approached them, "Are you gonna give me a hand with her?" he asked them.

They shrugged, the tallest out of the three grabbed the keys from her hand and dangled them above her head, "Sorry Firecracker you don't get to drive today!" she laughed when the other girl pouted, "But I want to go to sleep!" she moaned trying (and failing) to the keys that were just millimetres away from her. Giving up she looked up at the girl with a scowl, "You suck, you know that? Big sweaty balls."

The tall girl made a face at her opened the car, "That's real mature Fi," she said.

"Sage turned to the other two girls, and spoke to the red head, "Jesse, make Kami give me my keys!"

"Sorry Fi, I love you, and I'm not letting you die just because you fell asleep at the wheel just because you're to stubborn to let anyone else drive your car," Jesse, the red head said.

"You know what, you all suck," Sage complained.

"Uh-huh, just get in the car Firecracker," the other girl, Larissa, said. Sage scowled at her and climbed into the passenger side. Dan sat in the drivers seat and started the car, the other three climbed into the back of black Charger and slammed the doors shut.

"Hey! Wait for me!" a tall blonde girl ran up to the car and opened up the back door.

"Rena, you do know that this car only fits five, and there are five people in the car," Dan said from the front.

"Oh shut up, I'll fit!" she squeezed into the back causing Jesse to get squashed up right against the door.

"Okay, can we go now!" Sage growled, she loved her friends, really she did, but right now all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and sleep, was that too much to ask?!

"Okay, okay, we're going," Dan mumbled something about cranky girls and PMS before slamming his foot down on the accelerator and leaving the school grounds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was one in the morning when Sage's eyes flashed open she sat up and stared through the window opposite her bed, it was raining tonight. Getting up she quickly changed and climbed through the window of her room and out of the orphanage. For as long as she could remember she had lived in the orphanage, and she only had one and a half more years to go. Her parents had died in a car crash when she was two and she was now sixteen. She looked around to make sure no one had seen or heard her before running towards town.

Half an hour later and Sage had reached Club Ecstasy, a place known for its sex, drugs, (mostly drugs) and rock and roll. She spent twenty minutes inside, using a fake I.D. to get her in, in the first place, and bought herself a drink. "Let me get this," a guy said from behind her slamming a ten on bar and buying two more drinks.

Slowly she turned around and smiled at him, "Thanks," she picked her drinks and headed towards a table. The guy followed.

"I'm Kurt, by the way." Sage smiled at him and motioned for him to sit, he was quite attractive, dirty blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, not an ounce of innocence in his look though. He was the type of guy that spent his nights prowling clubs like these for unsuspecting girls. "And you are?" he asked.

"It's gonna take more than a drink for you to get my name," she smirked at him and he smiled back.

"Care to dance?" he said stretching out a hand for her to take.

An hour later Sage and Kurt were making out with each other and pushing each other into a dark alleyway at the back of the club, Sage's eyes seemed to shine brighter than before and her teeth seemed sharper. She could feel his blood pumping, his heart pounding, she could smell what lay just beneath his skin, and something took over, she dug her teeth into his neck and silenced his scream with her hand over his mouth and drank, she had never tasted anything so heavenly, she bit harder, not wanting to waste a single drop. It was only when he had stopped struggling did she realise what she had done, gasping she let his body fall to the floor and jumped back. She looked at the body with wide eyes and her hand flew to her mouth, it came away stained with blood. Sage turned around and ran; she had just killed someone…

In the darkness green eyes glowed and fangs glinted in the moonlight, Drachen had found the one for his father…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**please Read and Review, please, please, please!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well hello all my lovely readers it is your authoress speaking asking to please review, they really make my day. **

**And thank you Robert 1000 for your review, for being a reviewer you get a lovely cyber cookie.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Sage muttered furiously once back in the orphanage, she tore off her blood covered top and threw it in the small fire that was in the living room, "Fuck, damnit Sage what the hell did you do?!" she had just killed a man. One who, while wasn't exactly pure, and innocent, and good, didn't deserve what she had done, '_What the hell was that anyway?!'_ she asked herself, '_I just drank the fuckers blood! Oh God, but it tasted so good…wait, what the hell am I thinking?! He was a living breathing human being, and I just killed him! I have to tell someone, the police, Dan, anyone!_' Drachen stood outside the orphanage listening to her frantic thoughts and sighed, if she told the police then she was screwed, so was his father, figuratively speaking of course, he couldn't let that happen. Closing his eyes he delved deep into her mind and talked to her. '_**And what happens when your friends turn on you, what happens when you end up with 25 years to life in prison hmm? Do you honestly think that they're going to show any sympathy towards you?**_´

'_Who are you?!'_

'_**I'm the part of your mind that you haven't heard from before, the vampire that is hidden deep inside of you.**_'

'_Great, now I'm crazy!_'

Drachen sighed, '_**You're not crazy, look, there's a man outside, a vampire, he's waiting for you talk to him, he'll prove to you that you're not crazy, you're a half blood, half vampire, half human, just go outside, he's standing in the alleyway across the street from you. Go!**_'

Sage looked around indecisively for a moment before grabbing her jacket and leaving the orphanage once again. She walked across the street and into the alley, "Hello?" she looked around, "Helllooo?"

"Hello Sage," Drachen said from behind her, she whirled around and looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, "I am Drachen Dragulia, son of the honourable Count Vladislaus Dragulia, or Count Dracula, and I'm here to help you."

Sage stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing, "Come on, you can't actually expect me to believe that you are Count Dracula's son, the son to the Prince of Darkness, the Master of Seduction, the son of the Devil himself? I mean honestly, what kind of idiot do you think I am? No wait don't answer that."

"Yes I do expect you to believe that, you're out here aren't you, you listened to the voice in your head, and here you are, talking to the man in the alleyway across the street of your orphanage who isn't really a man but a vampire." His Transylvanian accent was more apparent and Sage let out another, but smaller, round of laughter.

"Oh come on seriously, even if you were a vampire, Count Dracula's dead, and he couldn't have children, story goes he tried, and he succeeded, but since Van Helsing killed him everything bitten by him, or created by him via his wives, died to."

"While that is true, my father doesn't ever exactly die, don't you watch his movies, he _always_ comes back, and because my father can't really die, a few of his children remain in existence."

"Define 'a few'."

"Four, I'm the middle child out of us."

"You do realise that without any proof whatsoever I don't really believe that you're a vampire."

"Of course," Drachen smirked and disappeared, he reappeared behind Sage in his bat like form and picked her up, he took off in a matter of seconds and they were in the air. Sage screamed and latched onto his neck.

"You know I would really appreciate it if you didn't scream in my ear, vampires have very sensitive hearing you know?!" Drachen winced.

Sage looked up at him and jolted back, or at least she did as much as his arms would allow her, "Holy shit!"

"Oh come now, you said you wanted proof," he said to her exclamation, he took her further up into the sky, so she could overlook the city, "I'm a vampire, and you are half a vampire, I suggest you start believing that otherwise you could find yourself in some serious danger."

"So I suppose that Dracula's the original Batman huh?" she said looking up and down his form.

Drachen gave her a sickening smirk, "Funny," he deadpanned.

"You do realise vampires aren't allowed to deadpan? It takes away all the mystique." Drachen just shook his head and set her down on top of a building before transforming back into his human form. "So now do you believe I am who I say I am?" he asked.

"I believe that you're a vampire…you're not going to eat me are you?" she took a step back and looked at him mistrustfully.

"No! I mean, I can see how you would think that, but you're a half breed, I tend to like to eat full humans, now as I was saying, I came here to help you."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" she asked.

"I saw what happened in the alleyway, saw you feed…"

Sage looked away from the vampire, "I didn't have to kill him," she whispered.

"No, you didn't, but we'll work on that, and until then," he pulled out a large glass bottle filled to the brim with thick red liquid, "Keep this cold, and drink one glass every two days, you'll find that you have no hunger for food and that any drink apart from blood will not quench your thirst, since you decided to have a whole person you should be fine for about two weeks yet, but after that I suggest you start drinking the blood."

"What happens when I run out?"

"We'll see each other again."

"Why are you helping me?"

Drachen looked at her for a moment, "My reasons for helping you wouldn't mean anything to you, when the time is right you will understand everything." With that he transformed into a bat like figure and flew away.

Sage watched as he went before realising something, "How in the hell am I supposed to get down?!" she yelled after him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**please Read and Review, please, please, please!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! And I am so sorry that I haven't been updating!**

**I'd like to take this time to thank my reviewers who I updated this chapter for even though I wanted to make it longer so thank you to: **Robert1000, Cyruleanide, and Nearra, **and of course Robert1000 another two times because I got three reviews from you! **

**Read and Review!!!! **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sage walked into the orphanage early in the morning and the 'matron' of the place as she liked to be called scowled at the younger girl, "Where the hell have you been?"

"None of your damn business," Sage growled out before heading to her room. She quickly got ready for school, grabbed her bag and headed out.

"Hey Sage! Where've you been?!" Dan asked from the bench outside his school, "You missed first period."

Sage shrugged in response, "So?"

Dan shrugged back, "Just wanted to know where you were."

"Oh."

They sat looking at each other in a very awkward silence neither knowing what to say until Kami came up to them breaking whatever awkwardness there was. "You know we're all wanted in the auditorium?"

"Why?" Sage asked.

The older girl shrugged, "How the hell should I know? Come on!"

"Fine, fine, no need to get so snippy!" Sage said standing up.

"To the auditorium!" Dan rolled his eyes and followed the girls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boys and girls, this year the board of education are trying something new for those of you taking Ancient, Medieval and Modern History. Five high schools out of all of them in the state of New York have been chosen to go on trips abroad, to Romania, Hungary, Bulgaria, Serbia and Turkey." Said the Principle, "We have been chosen to go to Romania, the Board of Education have managed to get our school an invite from a Count in Transylvania. Now it has already been confirmed that the history groups will be going we have permission slips we need signed by your parents or guardians, a deposit of $100 will need to be paid by Monday, in total each of you will have to pay $950, we will be staying in Transylvania for two months, we will be leaving on the 20th of this month. Any questions?"

Someone in the back raised their hand, "Where will we be staying?"

"Aah, the Count that we will be staying in has four children all slightly older than you, and they all live in…Castle Frankenstein." Murmurs broke out throughout the auditorium.

"Miss Sumner, are you talking about _the_ Castle Frankenstein?" Sage asked, "The Castle Frankenstein in Mary Shelly's book, the castle that was rumoured to house Count Dracula's unborn demon seed until they all mysteriously disappeared?"

More murmurs broke out and Sage smirked, at least ten of the people in the room weren't going to go now, at least eight because of their parents, four others wouldn't go because they were pansy's and another four wouldn't go because they were hard core religious nuts. So that only left…fourteen people who were likely to go…that is if her maths was right…she hoped she was right, because that would mean that only nine people who were going that she hated, she could work with those odds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Drachen what are you planning?" Luka asked.

"I found the exact person that our father would love…figuratively speaking of course, father loving sounds a bit weird."

"Drachen," Falcon growled.

"I talked to Alexa, the one who controls all the vampiric territories." He explained, "I found five half breeds in the western hemisphere and I worked my way down from their. Three history classes will be coming to stay here for two months."

"What?!" Amiyah roared, "There is no way in hell Father would allow this!"

"It's either this or Father waits a whole millennia to wake up, now I'm sure he's going to be pissed more about that than 30 rebellious teens coming to stay with him."

"But-"

"Let's take a vote, all in favour of waking father up this century raise your hand," Drachen along with Luka and Falcon raised their hands, "Looks like you've been outvoted sis."

"Ahh!" Amiyah screamed and stormed out of the room.

"You know that going to sleep for the next week is not going to be an option unless you want to actually be un-dead when you wake up instead of dead-dead." Luka said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So we getting on the plane or what?" Sage asked and Dan smirked.

"Can't wait to get out of here Firecracker?" he snickered and she growled.

"All I want is to board the fucking plane so I can fucking get some sleep!"

"Miss Fallon!" one of the teachers hissed.

Sage sneered at her and rested her head on Dan's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Will all passengers on flight 185 en route from New York America to Transylvania Romania please make their way to board," a female voice spoke over the speaker.

"Sage, Sage wake up," Dan shook the girl on his shoulder awake, "Time to go."

Sage groaned and stood up shakily, "You know, I was having this really great dream it consisted of me, Richard Roxburgh as Count Dracula, some shackles and silk sheets on a four poster bed."

"Argh, to much information for me sweetheart, next time tell your girl friends about your vivid sex dreams with fictional characters."

Sage pouted, "But Dan, you're my bestest girl friend!" she wrapped an arm around his and held on for dear life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I cannot believe that we're actually going to do this," Amiyah said standing outside in the sunlight.

"They'll be here any second so shut it and plaster a smile on your face," Luka said.

"He's right, you need act like you actually give a crap about these people," Falcon muttered as the coach pulled up in front of the castle.

"But I don't, all I care about is the girl who's going to wake up father." Amiyah complained.

"My god you're like a five year old, we've already been through this, so start acting like you're a good human person who is doing this out of their own free will," Luka growled.

"Fine!"

The coach unloaded and ten people stepped outside five girls and five guys, two teachers from the school stepped out after them and the side of the coach opened up and they took their bags out. The three vampires watched as most of the students looked at the castle in awe.

"Which one is she?" Luka asked.

Falcon closed his eyes and took an unneeded breath, his eyes shot open and he directed his sister and brother's vision to the back of the group, "There, in the red t-shirt, she's hot."

Amiyah hit the back of Falcon's head, "And also father's new wife!"

"So just because she's going to marry father she can't be hot? That's ridiculous logic, father wouldn't want to marry someone who's butt ugly."

"Because she's going to marry father she's not hot to you, or anyone else who wants to keep breathing," Luka said as they started walking towards the group of humans. "But that girl is gorgeous," he was looking at Jesse the red head and smirked. "This might just be fun."

Amiyah snorted, "Please, like- hello who is that lovely specimen?" she was checking out Dan and her smirk mirrored Luka's, "He is very attractive, beautiful eyes," they were green, like the forest.

"Great now you're having fun, I guess I know what to get you for our next birthday," Falcon smirked.

"Right because the way you're eyeing up the brunette next to Daddy's girl is so innocent."

"I never said I was being innocent, she's just cute."

"Miss Dragulia?" the female teacher came up to the group and stuck out her hand, "I'm Mrs Vanderguild, these are the kids."

"Nice to meet you," Amiyah gave her a fake smile, "We're so happy to have you, please bring your group over."

The kids came over and the group introduced themselves, "Our brother is upstairs in a meeting with our father and some clients," Falcon said, "They should be down by dinner time. Now which of you is brave enough to be the first non-Romanians to step into Castle Frankenstein, the home that once belonged to the dreaded Count Dracula?"

The class hesitated and Sage rolled her eyes, "If it'll get me any choice of bedroom, I'll do it."

"Sage," Mrs Vanderguild hissed.

And Luka laughed, "It's quite alright Mrs Vanderguild, she was the first to accept the challenge she deserves to get some sort of reward, if it's any room she wants then that is fine." He turned to Sage, "Please," he motioned to the door and Sage rolled her eyes again and picked up her luggage, she stepped into the castle and smirked at the rest of the class. The vampires felt a surge go throughout the castle and grinned.

Meanwhile deep inside Castle Dracula, icy blue eyes shot open…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**please Read and Review, please, please, please!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Read and Review! **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An earth shattering roar resounded through the walls of Castle Dracula as the first vampire rose from his eternal slumber. Drachen bowed his head low and waited for his father to collect himself completely. Dracula pulled himself out of his coffin and looked around, he was still wearing the clothes in which he was temporarily killed, his eyes landed on the dirty blonde bowing before him. The Count eyed him suspiciously before speaking "Who are you?"

Drachen lifted his head to meet his father's gaze and smirked at the look of shock on the elders face, "I am Drachen Dragulia, son of you're second bride Marishka, I'm your son."

There was no mistaking it, Dracula knew the boy was telling the truth, if the looks weren't enough the fact that he had just read the boy's mind told him that Drachen was his son.

"How?" he asked, after all, all of his children had died when Van Helsing killed him for a second time.

"You never really die; so as it stands, a few of us survived," Drachen replied coolly.

"How many of you survived?"

"Four, I'm the middle child, Luka is the youngest and son to Aleera, while Falcon and Amiyah are the eldest, they're twins, Verona was their mother."

Dracula looked around once more, "You woke me. How?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sage pushed open a set of double doors and smiled, it had taken her forty five minutes, but she had finally found the room for her, it appeared to be the biggest room there was. The walls were a rich forest green; there was a large walk in closet on one end of the room and bay windows that opened out into a balcony on the other. The bed rested in the middle of the room, it looked to be a super king size, it was covered in black silk sheets and the pillow cases were silver with green trimmings. Above the bed attached to the ceiling was a circular rim and cascading down from it was a silverfish curtain that fanned out covering the entire bed. "I want this one," she said to Falcon, who intern smirked.

"But of course," he replied, he knew that Sage and his father were meant to be together, she had just reinforced that thought, this room was said to be his father's favourite room, regardless of the fact that most of the time he slept in a coffin and when he didn't he was in his private room down the hall or in Castle Dracula.

Rena walked in after her and the rest of her friends followed, her eyes widened, "Oh hell no! I want this room!" she complained.

Sage rolled her eyes, Rena was Rena, she couldn't help who she was, but she sure annoying as hell sometimes, "Sorry girlie, I got first choice and I picked this out, I suggest you go and see the other rooms before Nikki and her little gang of male whores get to all the nice ones first." 

At the prospect of getting something that Nikki wanted Rena brightened up, the two girls used to be friends, a long time ago, how or why they had fallen out was unknown to Sage but she knew that Rena would leave as soon as Nikki was mentioned, and she really didn't want Rena to start something today, she just wasn't up for it. 

"We'll go pick out our rooms," Larissa said leaving, the other three followed and Sage smiled.

"You have them well trained," Falcon commented. 

She looked sharply at him "They're not pets, they just know when I want some privacy. They're like my family."

Falcon raised his hands in surrender, "Dinner is at eight, in the dining hall, you do remember where that is don't you?"

"Of course."

"See you then," Falcon turned and slipped out of the room and Sage shut the door behind him. She turned back to her room and smiled, she might just like it here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're telling me that there are 30 teenager's staying in my castle!" the Count yelled.

"It was either that or you'd be dead for another millennia, what would you prefer?" Drachen asked his father. Dracula scowled, he hated it when actual logic that made sense was used against him, "Besides, this way you get to be far closer to your new bride, and she can give you a child." 

Dracula smirked, "How did you know how to wake me?" 

Drachen mirrored his father's smirk, "We spent the better part of two centuries searching for a way to wake, by a stroke of luck we found a sorceress who specialised in things like Necromancy, she gave us what we needed to know, we keep her on the pay-roll should something unsavoury happen to one of us."

"Smart," Dracula commented, "Something I would do."

"We know."

"How did you survive?"

"With our mothers dead and you gone one of the servant girls in your employ took care of us, she was one of the few you didn't turn, so she didn't die like the rest, when we were old enough we began our search on how to waken you."

"We should go to Castle Frankenstein," Dracula stated.

"Don't you think that you should get changed first?" Drachen eyed Dracula's clothing; he had yet to change out of his two century old outfit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sage sat across from Rena in the dining room, they sat next to the empty seat at the head of the table. Dan had found a place next to Amiyah, Jesse sat next to Luka and Kami had found a place next to Falcon. Larissa sat on the other side of Dan leaving a space between herself and Sage. The doors at the end of the dining room opened and two men stepped forward into the large room, Sage recognised one of them, "You have got to be shitting me!" she whispered to herself. It was Drachen and what appeared to be his father. '_Great, I'm staying with a family of vampires!_' she thought. The introductions were made and Dracula sat at the head of the table while Drachen sat to Sage's right. 

"Since when do vampires care for the education of us mere mortals?" she enquired quietly.

"I told you that the reasons that I spend my time around you are none of your concern." He replied just as quietly.

"Bollocks! You're spending your time around me! That automatically makes it my concern!"

"Not yet it doesn't now I suggest you shut up and enjoy your meal!"

"You did not just tell me to shut up you wanker!" 

"I suggest you both shut up before you get anybody else's attention," The Count had said this so lowly if it weren't for their enhanced hearing it would have been unnoticeable. 

Immediately Drachen shut up and Sage smirked, she turned her head slowly in the Count's direction, "I take it you're Count Dracula," she said lowly, "Because I've met a few pimply faced vampire wannabees who've called themselves Lestat." 

"I can assure you that I am the infamous Count," he replied. 

"Well good, I'd hate it if I never got to meet the patriarch of the vampire kingdom," she said sarcastically."

Dracula smirked, he was starting to like this girl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a small meeting between our two main characters.

**Pease Read and Review, please, please, please! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

**Read and Review!! **

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

The Count was currently showing the guests around Castle Frankenstein, "I must ask that under no circumstances do you go into the east wing, it is strictly forbidden," he said, "you may use the main library and my children did persuade me to get a cinema screen put in, it is by the main hall. Each of your rooms have satellite television in, also thanks to my children's pestering so I do hope you enjoy your time here."  
"Thank you Count, I know I speak for all of us when I say we really do appreciate your hospitality." Mrs Vanderguild gushed sidling up to him. Sage sniggered behind her hand next to Dan when she saw the Count grimace, she needed something to keep her eye off her hunger, obviously she hadn't eaten any dinner.  
"Yes well I do love education," he gave a slight smile and took a step away from the teacher all the while glaring at Sage, "Please, enjoy yourselves here, I must go…and do…something…" he mumbled the last part and almost ran out of the hallway they were in.  
Sage turned to her friends laughingly, "I'm going to go and unpack so nobody bug me okay."  
Dan smirked and snapped to attention like a soldier and saluted her "Yes ma-am Missus Fallon Ma-am!" Sage whacked the back of his head and he mock cowered behind Jesse, "No save me from the SAGE Jesse!!"  
Sage rolled her eyes and turned to leave, "Just don't bug me okay!" she turned down another corridor and headed to her room.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Sage walked into her room for the next two months and locked the doors, she flung open her suitcase and pulled out a cooler bag thing that held the bottle of blood that Drachen had given her, it had a day's worth of blood left. She uncorked it and guzzled it back.  
"You know that is not very lady like," a thickly accented voice said from behind her.  
Sage dropped the now empty bottle on the top of her suitcase and whipped around, there standing behind her in all of his, (incredibly sexy) glory, was the Count himself.  
Can I help you?" she asked him coldly wiping a stray trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth with a finger. He grabbed her wrist before she could taste the blood, the Count nuzzled her neck and took in her scent, and smiled, leaning down he took her finger into his mouth and licked the blood off. Sage's eyes widened and she let out an almost imperceptible squeak, "You smell divine," he whispered.  
"Oh…dear," she swallowed and tried to take a step back, Dracula of course wouldn't let her move and pulled her back to his chest.  
"I think you know what I want," he whispered seductively.  
"Now Count, I'm only sixteen."  
"Compared to me everyone's a teenager."  
"Yes but you look forty so this would be wrong in the eyes of everyone with eyes." She replied carefully.  
"We don't have to step out of this room," his lips crashed onto hers and she let out another squeak of surprise, he let go of her arm and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sage pushed at his chest at first trying to get away, but slowly gave into him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and one hand found itself playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. The Count's hand slipped onto her stomach under her shirt and she jumped, "Cold hands," she mumbled against his lips, he pulled away and she shivered as she felt his breath brush her neck. His fangs lengthened and sunk into her neck, "Aah!" she moaned and her eyes shot open, she slipped her hands in between them and pushed him away. Sage covered the marks on her neck, "You can't just do that!"  
"Why not?" Dracula smirked.  
"Because! You can't just go around biting people without their permission, that's wrong."  
"You bit that Kurt man without his permission."  
"Well…how-d you- that was a totally different scenario! I had no idea what I was doing!"  
"And you think that makes it right?"  
"He didn't know what I was, and I didn't know what I was, but I know exactly what you are and you can't bite me without my permission!"  
"I think you're forgetting about the fact that I am Count Dracula, and can do whatever I please." He walked up to her, cupped her cheek and brushed a thumb over her full lips, "All I want; is for you to give in to me," he whispered.

Sage found herself getting lost in the depths of his icy blue eyes and whimpered in frustration, this man could get her to do anything with eyes like his. As if he read her mind he kissed her again, softly at first but intensified, wrapping and arm around her waist while the other cupped her cheek. He backed her up to her bed and Sage almost gave into him completely, that was until there was a loud knock at her door. Sage's eyes flew open only to find that the Count had disappeared. She looked around a little disorientated for a moment before jumping at the sound of more knocking. Rushing to the door she flung it open standing face to face with a wide eyed Kami.

The brunette looked down at the younger darker haired girl, "I need your help," Kami stated.  
"Um…" Sage looked around the room her black hair wiping in front of her eyes, scanning the room for any sign of the Count, but finding none. "Come in," little did she know the Count was currently standing on the ceiling of the room, watching the two girls have a 'heart to heart.' "What's up?"  
"It's Falcon," Kami stated brushing her shoulder length hair out of her face, "he asked me to dinner."  
"Wait…who? I don't recall knowing any Falcon."  
"He's the dark haired one, the one who let you pick any room you wanted."  
"The Count's son?"  
"Yeah, I said yes, I need something to wear."  
"Wait a minute, you said yes? Kami you don't even know this guy, how do you know he's not really an axe wielding murderer?!"  
"Sage, come on, would the school really let us come here if he was a murderer?"  
'_You bet they would,_' Sage thought to herself before answering, "I'm sure if they knew he was going to start hitting on the students then they wouldn't have let us come."  
"Okay, now you're just acting jealous," Kami replied.  
Sage spluttered, "Kami! I can assure you I'm not jealous!! I have my own Dragulia guy to worry about," she muttered the last part to herself but Kami heard.  
"What?" she smiled, "Is it Luka? Cus I kinda figured he was in to Jesse, and Drachen seemed pretty taken with Larissa."  
"Unfortunately it's not either of them."  
"Wait, the only other Dragulia guy is…the Cou- don't tell me it's the Count!"  
"Let's just put it this way, if you hadn't come in when you did, I'd be flat on back and he'd be ravishing my body right now." The Count smirked from his perch on the ceiling, it was nice to know he still had a hold over women, especially women like Sage.  
"Oh my God! I'm sorry I interrupted!"  
"The guy's like forty," she said slowly knowing in reality he was nearly six centuries old, actually if you wanted to be precise he was 586.  
"That doesn't mean the guy can't be hot," Kami put in helpfully.  
"Whatever," Sage rolled her eyes and sighed, "If you're going to go out with Falcon wear the blue dress, but I'm asking you to be careful okay? You don't know anything about this guy and I don't want you to get hurt."  
"I promise Fi, but seriously, you need to chill it's one date, maybe if I came in after the sex instead of before then you would be singing a different tune!" Kami headed out of the door as Sage launched a pillow at her, she could hear the older girl laughing down the corridor and sighed. She collapsed on her back onto the bed and threw her arm over her eyes.

"So if I would have had you flat on your back, don't you think we should pick up where we left off?" The Count appeared at the foot of the bed and Sage shot up.  
"Leave me alone Count," she was looking everywhere but his eyes.  
Dracula smirked, "What's the matter dear Sage? Can't resist my charming good looks?"  
Sage snorted and mumbled something that sounded like 'as if.'  
"Well then, why do you refuse to look me in the eye?" he gripped her chin and forced her eyes upwards, directly into his.  
"Crap," she whimpered.  
"There's no use trying to resist me Sage, you know deep inside, you want to give in to me, just let me take hold…"  
Sage's eyes hardened and she pulled away from his grasp, "You have no hold on me Count."  
"Sit down," he said smirking as she did so.  
Sage looked around and then up at him, "I did that…entirely of my own free will."  
"Of course you did, I'd stay and…" he looked her up and down with a hungry gleam in his eyes, "play, but I must go out, it's been two hundred years since I last had a fresh meal." He disappeared and Sage looked around frustrated.  
"Damnit!!"

It had been two hours since Sage's encounter with the Count and she couldn't get him out of her min, "I'm really starting to hate this," she mumbled staring off into the darkness, she was standing on a balcony near the main hall watching the night sky.  
"You know they say the first sign of going mad is talking to yourself," Falcon stepped out of the shadows and Sage spun around. Upon seeing him she glared, she just knew that his sick little mind was coming up with ways to add to her current mental torture. He walked towards the balcony with his hands clasped behind his back like his father and stared out into the distance, "Beautiful night is it not? I do hope Kami will enjoy the evening I have planned for us…"  
Sage turned to look directly in his eyes, "About that, Falcon if you even harm one single hair on her head, I don't care if I'm not a full vampire, I will destroy you, because nothing means more to me than she does, she is my oldest friend along with Dan, she is like my sister, and if my sister somehow ends up with two mysterious holes in her neck, her body drained of blood, then mark my words, because even the devil won't be able to stop me from killing you." She turned and left the room and Falcon watched her walk away with a smirk.  
"Yes my dear Sage, you are exactly what my Father needs."

In the shadows Rena watched the exchange with curiosity, she needed to find out what was going on here.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

In a crypt deep in the confines of the Vatican, the great grandson of the friar Carl pushed away the lid to the tomb, inside was a perfectly kept body, one so fresh you could swear it was alive, "Wake up," he whispered, "we need you, it is your time to rise again. WAKE UP!" Dark brown eyes shot open and the person inside the tomb sat up.  
"What now?" he asked annoyed.  
"We need you Van Helsing…"

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

**Please Review, tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

DONT OWN JACK THOUGH I WISH I DID

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

"I'm telling you it's something primitive, nothing can compare to it, the primal instincts would just take over and they would be dead in seconds!" the great grandson of the friar Carl, Alexo, said to the small woman at in front of him.

"No! No! No! That's not how it works! While there are those primitive instincts that would guide them they're absolutely of no use against people so technologically sound!"

Van Helsing walked in with a quizzical look on his face, he had just changed into some more suitable clothes and cleared his throat, "Something I should know about?" he inquired.

Alexo whipped around, "What?! Oh no! Megan and I were just discussing something."

"It seemed pretty important," Van Helsing replied and Alexo looked at him uncomfortably before shooting a glance at Megan.

"Okay… if Astronaughts and Cave men were in a fight who would win?"

Are telling me I've been woken to deal with theological questions of absolutely no use?!" He asked incredulously, and after taking one look at Alexo's face he sighed, "Would the astronaughts have weapons?"

"No!" Both of them replied.

Van Helsing sighed again and wondered why his talents were being wasted here. Little did he know his talents would soon be put to proper use.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

"Okay class!" Miss Vanderguild said clapping her hands together, "Today we're going to focus on a more arty side to history, so I want each of you to go around the castle and find something that you believe truly represents the history of Transylvania, and remember none of you can draw the same thing!"

Sage and Kami walked out of the room and the older girl sighed.

"What's up?" Sage asked.

"I hate Art projects," she replied.

"I think you're missing the main point here, we've just been given two days to roam around the castle, _by ourselves_."

"Yes but at the end of those two days we have to produce an art drawing thingy... and let's face it, unlike you, I can't draw. I can't draw, sing, dance. I can't do anything..."

"I beg to differ," a voice said. The girls turned and were met by a very smug looking Falcon, "I'd say there are definitely _some_ things that you do very well." He raised an eyebrow suggestively and Kami blushed crimson red.

"Kami!" Sage's eyes widened to an almost comic size, "Do not tell me you did _that _with him!"

"Care to say that a little louder? I don't think the people in China heard you!" the older girl replied.

"Okay, DO NOT TELL ME YOU-" the rest was muffled by Kami's hand smothering the other girls mouth. The brunette quickly pulled her hand away and made a disgusted face when Sage licked her hand. "Gross!"

Sage just smiled and looked over at a smirking Falcon. A scowl twisted on her face, "Don't you stand there acting like you're god's gift to women! You so shouldn't have done _that_ on a first date."

"Okay, while it was completely his fault, considering I couldn't resist his charm, you're not really one to talk considering what you told me you'd have been doing if I hadn't have knocked on the door to your room yesterday."

"That's completely different, _I_ have no self control whatsoever, not to mention I'm a sixteen year old hormone bomb waiting to explode, you know for a fact that I actually have no control of what or who I do."

Kami made a move to reply but shook her head, looking over at Falcon she shrugged, "She's got me there."

Falcon let out a low chuckle and guided her out of the room, looking back at Sage he saw her motion that she was watching him and smirked. "So tell me about this art project." He said loudly.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Sage sighed, it had been two hours since they were given they're art project and she still hadn't found anything to draw. All the good places, all the good views seemed as if they had been taken by other students. Clutching her sketchpad and pencils to her chest she carried on down the hallway, being a dream world of hers she didn't notice when the Count appeared in front of her. She crashed into him and squeezed her eyes shut bracing herself for the impact of the cold stone floor beneath her. She peeked out of one eye when she noticed she wasn't falling and was met by the smirking Count. "Crap!" she squeaked, straightening herself up she cleared her throat, "I mean uh Count! You can let go of me now." His hands slowly slid down her back to her hips, and pulled her flush against him.

Sage looked around nervously finding no one around, the Count laughed, "My dear do you think that I would do anything so out in the open?"

"Well...kinda." she replied, "I mean you're kind of doing something right now..." the feel of his hard body was sending shivers down her spine.

He gave her a smirk that made her heart beat ten times faster and allowed his grip to tighten for a moment before finally letting her go. He trailed a finger down her neck before sliding it onto the small of her back, a motion very much like his son, ( I guess we all know where Falcon get's his charms huh?) he led her down the hallway towards the gardens. "Is there something you needed Count?"

"Well I may have overheard your...teacher setting you an art project of sorts and I'm merely offering my services in assisting you."

"Yeah well unless you have a place that represents the historical nature of Transylvania that no one else has started to draw I doubt you'll be of much help."

"I do have a place for you," he replied, they reached outside and Sage looked around.

"The garden? I mean it's beautiful but I don't get that vibe from it, you know?"

"Not here."

"Well where?"

"I'll show you the perfect place for you to complete your art on one condition."

Sage's eyes narrowed and she scowled, "What?"

"A kiss," he said simply.

"I'll find a place myself," she spun on her heel and walked off. The Count smirked and disappeared from sight. Rena watched from the balcony from her room as the Count disappeared.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Sage stood outside the Count's study staring at the door, it had been sixteen hours and she hadn't found anything to draw, she knew he was alone inside and she knew he would be gloating the second she walked inside. "I'm so screwed," she mumbled. Pushing open the door she slipped inside. The count was sitting facing the fire, Sage closed the door and walked up right in front of him. Dracula looked up and repressed a smirk, "Is there something you needed Sage?" he repeated her earlier question.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this," she said to herself. Quickly straddling his lap she slammed her lips onto his, the Count wrapped an arm around her waist slipped the other into her hair. The kiss that Sage only intended to be a quick kiss intensified and she pulled herself closer to the Count, he stood up carrying Sage and slammed her into the wall next to the fireplace. Pulling away for just a moment she looked at the count, "I'd really like for you to show me where I can get my art done," she whispered. Dracula inclined his head slightly before slamming his lips back to hers.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

READ AND REVIEW YOU KNOW I LOVE ALL THOSE WHO DO


End file.
